Fathius Archnazg Magnark
Dr. Fathius Archnazg Magnark is a Forsaken priest, politician and alchemist. He is the Dark Lord of the House of Sylvanas, and the Governor of Undercity. Biography Pre-Scourge Before his death, Archnazg lived in Lordaeron City. He was reanimated during the Plague of Lordaeron. He lived with his wife and children, who he had five of, Drusilla, Sarahna and Iria being his daughters, Sevros and Keretas being his sons. He studied alchemy thoroughly and was a respected healer in his neighborhood. He was a priest of the Holy Light in his time as a living human, and aided in many attempted healings of the Plague of Undeath. He and his family were savaged in their home by risen ghouls in the invasion of Lordaeron City. Rising as Forsaken and the House of Sylvanas Fathius was one of the first Forsaken to rise from the grave, not long after the Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner broke free from the Lich King's grasp. It was then he took the name Archnazg. He was a founding member of the Undercity and Forsaken, and since has worked his way up till when he begun service within the House of Sylvanas. It was then his stature in the Forsaken began to rise thoroughly. He was taken into the House in the era of Lord Gahs, by Nefernefer, who was to become the next leader of the House of Sylvanas. He continued his studies of alchemy in the Royal Apothecary Society. After some time in the House he was promoted to Apothecarion, becoming an officer. It was at this time he begun his work on plagues. Since the Dark Lady had formed the Royal Apothecary Society in order to create a plague more deadly than the Lich King's, it was always on Archnazg's mind to follow this order. As he rose as Forsaken, Archnazg was no longer able to wield the Light. Due to this, he fell into the darker arts, at the advice of fellow priests. He soon was able to fully channel Shadow magic, and became a fine Shadowpriest, yet not so powerful. Becoming the Dark Lord Archnazg worked long and hard to achieve the position of Dark Lord since he was promoted to officer, it was his long desire to rule the House. He fullfilled the role of second in command to the Dark Lord/Mistress for a long time. He served under Lord Raeven Cross and Lady Miriah Trias. Before he became the Dark Lord, he served under The Saint, whom eventually gave up leadership to the power hungry Archnazg. Despite his hunger, he was cunning and devious, and took the House into many dark crusades against the enemies of the Queen. He begun to dwell into darker magics, studying Unholy powers, interests of Death Knights and Lichcraft overcame him. It was not long till he ushered the creation of the first Death Knight. A loyal blood elf knight called Flarion Dawnrunner. He destroyed himself, and gave his life, and was risen as a Death Knight. The Death Knights, of course, were of a low power compared to those of the Lich King's, and Archnazg was not pleased at this, he forever seeked to create more powerful beings. He took to creating more, playing with the lives of loyal servants, he created two more knights, Kadris Heartsbane and Dracanos Sunbrand gave their lives also, and the Dark Lord worked his magics to turn them into Death Knights. Yet these were still not as powerful as he wished. He taught them much dark magic, and took their souls. He also took the soul of Arcturas (Flareion) Dawnrunner. With the souls in his command, their will was his own. The Demise of Archnazg Archnazg was killed in an assassination by his rival apothecaries. Here is an account from an unknown source: Nestled deep within the caverns of the Undercity, it's governor stood, hunched over a workspaced filled with bubbling vials, cauldrons and potions. All around stood huge tanks of a sickly green gas, he was working with the New Forsaken Plague. He wore a set of thick, round goggles, slowly lifting a sample of the greenish liquid into another, darker looking fluid. The sound of bubbling and hissing was the only thing to be heard, he carefully mixed them together.Other apothecaries stood by, watching the alchemy he worked at. He continued to mix the sickly gree mixture with other, the bubbling grew ever more intense."Archnazg, you shold stop there--""Why should we?" He smiled widely, looking at the other apothecaries. "We should not fear to tamper." They were silenced and stood watching him once more. It was then that something happened, the potion blew up, the apothecaries sent flying onto the ground. Raising a brow they looked up, Archnazg stood back, peering at the mess. All the tools on the desk had been scattered around the lab."See... no harm done." Archnazg chuckled. It was then a greater hissing sound was heard. Their gaze darted to the sound - one of the tanks of blight had been pierced open. The tanks were all linked, and due to a change in pressure they all begun to fiz up. The skulking apothecaries began to run, they ran for the door, a few of them made it out, sealing the door behind them. It was locked, and Archnazg was still inside."You little RATS!" Archnazg exploded with rage and terror, a green gas had began filling the room, he panicked and to the other side of the laboratory. There stood another tank of gas, he threw it out into the blight and sent a spark of shadow at it, it exploded, parts flew everywhere, other tanks of Blight and substances blew to pieces the walls ruptured, pillers gave way, crashes of stone and metal fell down upon Archnazg."You infidels! Rats! You insects!" There was a vile scream of pain and terror that shook the whole of Undercity, and it ceased. The Reanimation of Archnazg Some months after Archnazg had been destroyed, his good friend, Lady Desdimone De La Saronno, whom possessed incredibly strong powers, due to the twisted previous years of her life. Desdimone was able to reanimate Archnazg. She did so when she pleased, she and Archnazg have an interesting relationship. She saw no real reason to go ahead with the reanimation so soon. She rose Archnazg as a powerful Death Knight. He stayed for sometime in a retreat in Silverpine Forest where he arranged the assasinations of those whom sought his desmise previously. After he had his name cleansed in the Undercity, he returned to take his place as Governor. Later Years As Desdimone De la Soranno chose to close herself off from society in Fenris Keep, the Lord Magnark pressed on. He recruited a deathstalker known as Xoran and appointed others into his service. Again, the House began to rise and recreate its name for itself. The deeds of Archnazg became more severe and many former servants, Dracanos and Kadris, left his side. Constantly, Archnazg challenged the political landscape of both the Horde and Alliance, and many disputes erupted between the likes of the Ashen Order and the House. He had appointed by this time Xoran as his new son, who he bestowed upon great powers. His political scheming knew no end and the Dark Lord of the House set up a network of governors across the Dark Lady's lands to oversee her will. Despite his controversial reputation, he was popular among the people yet little is known about the interactions he and the Dark Lady had between them. In a bid to appease his critics, Archnazg allowed free elections of the governors, and unsurprisingly he was elected the governor of the Undercity, which overseen all other governors. Tirisfal Glades went to his new son Xoran, Tarren Mill went to the brutal General Othragon Rotarm, of whom the Dark Lord had appointed the High Executor of the House of Sylvanas dreadguard. The Dark Lord had everything in control and a new loyal cohort of Forsaken and Blood Elves under his command. He had just as many enemies as he continued his reckless ascent, however. Descent from the leader Eventually, Lord Magnark was forced to step down as the Dark Lord of the House of Sylvanas. He handed the reigns over to Xoran, whose devious mind equalled that of his predecessor, if not worse. Xoran was a more calculating and not as short tempered as his father, yet he possessed not the outrageous persona of Archnazg. He ruled the House for some time and records showed so did another shadowpriest, Raszanath, yet little is known about her — she held the position on an interim, quiet time while little happened. Final stand and disappearence Xoran and Archnazg worked the House through more dark crusades, assassinations, plots and missions to achieve their desires, power. Eventually, Archnazg took back control of the House of Sylvanas and began to exert his force upon the Undercity. He actively patrolled the streets with rank and file members and took to extorting merchants to raise funds for the House of Sylvanas. His career had been a life-long criminal crusade both against the Horde, Alliance and his own citizens, church and queen. Eventually, a host of Horde led by the Ashen Order, the Warsong Blades and their allies trooped through the Undercity with clearence to wipe out of the House of Sylvanas. Archnazg fled with Xoran and some followers through a portal, but the Lord Othragon Rotarm failed to make it through and was torn apart by orcs, trolls, elves and the rest of the assembly. The House hereby faded and Magnark's titles, assets and riches were stripped from him. He lived a life in exile for a long time before he met a powerful magi. Using his cunning and deviousness, he was able to convince the magi to conjure a spell which would allow him to return to the Undercity, but in a different universe. Alternate reality Visiting this new reality, it did not take Archnazg long to establish himself. Unlike his Undercity, this one was ruled by religious fanatics called the Cult of Shadow, headed up by a Shadowpope. Archnazg established his House of Sylvanas again and yet it was not as powerful, he failed to galvanise the people. He had changed his name now to Diederich Roland Northcliffe, and managed to present himself as a minor nobleman from Silverpine Forest. Eventually, he joined the Cult of Shadow and began working his way up the ranks. He was soon promoted to a Chosen member where he advised the Shadowpope. As a cunning clergyman and a pragmatic organiser, Diederich was able to gain favour with many and exert his religious powers. He soon rose his way up the ranks but when the shadowpope departed a new one was appointed, Dailor, and he held not the trust of this more wiser man who could tell Diederich's true ambition. Dailor was a quiet, laid back clergyman who worked slower. This frustrated Diederich and he began rounding up allies against the 'docile' shadowpope. Eventually, a civil war erupted in the Cult of Shadow, sparked on by Diederich and a series of fights and duels took place in the holyland of Deathknell. There was a stalemate and Diederich retreated. He never achieved the position of Shadowpope. Disgruntled and consumed with hatred, he continued to serve in the Cult of Shadow before the disappearence of Dailor. He abandoned the faith and joined with an apothecarion called Haluthous. Together they formed the Hand of Damnation, a similar styled organisation to the House of Sylvanas. They never achieved the riches or popularity of the House, which angered Diederich. Haluthous stood down after some time and Diederich assumed leadership and dissolved the organisation. Filled with hatred for the Horde, of whom had made life very difficult for the plans of the Hand, he became a Forsaken supremicist terrorist. Operating from the shadows, he took to carrying out acts of terror upon the Horde, especially the Orcs of the Red Blade. Soon he became a most wanted criminal and was hunted down, and killed. Knowing he was tempting fate, he had his soul syphoned into a staff he held. When he was killed, his loyal friend Crell took the staff and allowed him to reanimate some time later. What he is doing now is entirely unknown. Personality Archnazg is known for his violent mindedness. He is short to anger, and can be very impatient. Also, Archnazg remains quite a paranoid individual. He often moves with an armed guard force. He is also seen to be very cynical at times. He looks down upon the other races of the Horde, and truely believes himself and the Forsaken to be superior to them. He is loyal and devoted to his cause. In Combat Prior to his transformation into a death knight, Archnazg, in battle, would send down blasts of Shadow magic and pyscic roars of terror onto the battle. He would often be seen standing, holding a jagged looking mace in the air, preaching from a tome, sending gastly spells onto the enemy. Now, as a death knight, the Dark Lord dual wields two magically enchanted swords. He will twist them around, in battle, sliding them into his foes, almost looking wreckless. He will also summon ghouls and other deathly creatures against the enemy. Comments He be vile, he be cunnin', he got tongue like a snake, an' he got lots o' powa'! He be up to no good, I be warnin' ya! - [[Snicka|'Snicka']]' on Archnazg' "He serves the Dark Lady well, I hear. Therefore, we cannot consider him an ally; after all, who knows what diabolical schemes to wipe out all life run through his twisted mind?."-'Douge Darklance on Archnazg' Category:People Category:Forsaken